Hide and Seek
by Ember8123
Summary: After the switch is pulled, everything is gone. Everything but Batter and Zacharie... And Batter's rather hungry.


AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I had an issue with my email for the longest time and couldn't log in! ^^;;

* * *

It was a game of hide and seek. That's all it was to the monster currently roaming the halls, his breath as heavy as his massive claws that had sprouted from his once original fingers. The transformation had him seeing things much differently than he had back when he was in his more human form. Instead of the bland color of white that originally surrounded the area, it was a rather dark blue, representing just how cold the world truly was despite it never seeming so. A chill ran through him the more he looked around and physically saw the cold, saw just how empty the world was once the switch was flipped off rather than on. He had destroyed a world meant for a queen and her child to build, a world that was meant for many to inhabit and live peacefully under the guidance of their respected Zone Guardians. Naturally, he had eliminated them, knowing the entire time what it meant for him to be doing so. He was ruining the creation that Hugo and Vader put together to give themselves and their closest friends a home. One that would have kept them safe from his wrath, the monster he hid beneath his human shell, the monstrosity that he truly was that was released as soon as he was confronted by that confounded creature known as The Judge. A Judge he was, for Batter knew that the feline always saw him for what he truly was, never trusted him in the beginning, but trusted his beloved Player whose influence was gone. This bloodthirsty lizard was who he truly was, who he was always meant to be in the first place, and now he had no prey. Nothing to feast on; he would likely die in these halls before encountering another living soul that he could eat.

Then he caught it; the scent of another person left, a flash of red and orange that indicated heat. A living soul. Food. The sound he made before charging could be described as nothing less than a roar, which was quickly accompanied by the sound of his large feet slamming against the slick floor with every running step that he took. It didn't take long for him to get close enough to smell it. The familiar smell of a merchant that had sold him many wares, from Belial's Meat all the way down to the element of sugar that he traded in afterwards to get the Ashley Bat for the sake of being as powerful as he could possibly be when he went to kill his wife. Honestly, the silly human should have realized this would have happened when he was there before he saw Vader, obviously knowing what he was set out to do. He was a monster to begin with, yet this man had helped him the entire way behind his masks, always baring a smile because of them. Had he still been human, he probably would have went ahead and thanked him for everything he did in regards to helping his mission, his purpose. But, alas, all he could let out were the heavy pants and the sounds of a creature that was certainly unable to speak any form of words.

The scent of Zacharie was finally mixed with another rather familiar smell the closer he got; one of fear, of an adrenaline rush that came with being chased for the hunt. It was much like when he was hunting down specters and they tried to run from him fruitlessly. How sad, his only friend left in the entire place was scared of him and all he wanted to do was eat. Was Zacharie really so selfish that he wouldn't help him out anymore despite needing his help to continue living? Weren't they friends with as many things as Batter one bought to the many times Zacharie called him 'amigo'? Then again, he supposed that he could have been just talking to the Player, but then that would just land the frog-mask-wearing merchant on the level of being called rude. To call one a friend when the person they were controlling was just a reflection of the choices they made in turn? How very rude indeed.

It wasn't long before he came to a door that very obviously hid the cowering male behind it, if his tracking had anything to say about it. A growl came up from his throat as he lightly clawed at the door, trying to get his friend to open it and let him in. He could feel his stomach walls grind against one another, causing a second growl to vibrate between the walls of the empty hallway. All that came in response was a click of a lock. Red was the next color he saw. Had he been human, a dark scowl would have spread across his features and he would have began to bash down the door with his bat. But, alas, all human features were gone and, instead, he managed to claw down the door with one fell swoop of his giant hand. How disappointing, he was hoping there would be more of a challenge getting the door to cave. Perhaps it just wasn't programmed to be so.

All was silent when he stepped in, all was as still as an eradicated Zone was after he defeated the Guardian protecting it. He almost thought that the room was empty before he heard a pathetic whimper come from off to his left. Slowly, carefully, he turned to see that little merchant in the corner, a sword in his hand and wings that trembled just a bit as if they hadn't been used in such a long time. Pity nearly ran through the monsters heart as he saw how small the man was... And then came the pain through his chest as a deep slice ran through it. Batter nearly doubled back in pain but didn't get the chance to as the blade was quickly embedded in his shoulder, causing him to back up with it still stuck in the flesh. Red blotted his gaze once more and a roar much more fierce than the last one left him, echoing throughout the room and throughout the empty world. It was obviously enough to cause Zacharie to double back, for he fell down to the floor and knocked his head against the wall.

"Amigo... Please," he pleaded, though it obviously wasn't getting through as the monster stepped closer, maw opening and closing as if he were smacking his lips in preparation, "Batter. You don't have to do this, my friend. You're better than this... We can fix everything..."

The lizard's breath hitched in his chest at that, eyes widening just a bit and it seemed like he would calm down... Before his clawed hand raised and came crashing down on the man's chest, promptly slicing a gash from shoulder diagonally down to his hip. His ribcage was exposed, cracked in multiple places, and he wrapped his arms around his midsection in a feeble attempt to hold himself together as he emptied the contents of his stomach upon the floor. The human dropped dead in seconds, collapsing right at Batter's feet in a pool of his own blood which now reached the bare toes of the murderer.  
Whimpering softly, the monster calmed down and managed to phase back into what he once was. A human that always knew what he was doing, but always felt guilt whenever he had to kill a living creature. A man with four eyes that saw all except for how much he cared for the company of the masked salesman. Tears fell without a sound, and he pulled the corpse into his arms and held it as he cried, not minding that the blood tainted his white uniform with red.

"Zacharie... Zacharie, I'm so sorry. I just... Wanted to play..." he murmured, breaking down into sobs as his entire world went white once more and his mind became blank with bliss.

The waves crashed against the platform on which he stood, a bat hanging from his head and a hat placed perfectly upon his head. He knew his name. It was Batter. He was sent to this world to purify it from evil. Little did he know that he was about to get the same reasoning and speech from the feline that awaited him half way down the strip that lead to a small building in the distance.


End file.
